


Please, Mister postman

by Zetta Sagitari (Ascella_Star)



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Gen, Songfic, cartas que no llegan a su destino, intercambio epistolar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Zetta%20Sagitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic basado en la canción Please, Mister Postman.</p><p>Pensamientos de Terry mientras espera carta de Candy desde Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Mister postman

Revisando de nuevo mi buzón, nada aun... Han pasado ya dos semanas desde la última carta de Candy! ¡Que tanto se puede tardar esa mona pecosa en contestar una simple carta!

Ese de ahí… ¿no es el cartero? ¡Espere ahí señor cartero! ¿Esta seguro que no trae nada para mi? ¿Desde Chicago? ¡Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me dio correspondencia! ¿Esta bien seguro que entre ese mundo de cartas que trae en ese enorme bolso no trae una para mi? ¿Una carta, una pequeña nota, un telegrama, de mínimo una postal para mi?

¡Espere no huya!

¡Demonios! ¿Es que me veo tan desesperado que hasta al pobre cartero he espantado? Pero es la verdad hace tiempo que espero esa carta... carta de mi Candy! Tan bella mi enfermera, un ángel vestido de blanco y que por lo que se ve sigue tan atolondrada como siempre… ¡por dios Candy es una carta contesta ya!

¡Señor cartero! He estado esperando pacientemente junto al buzón por noticias suyas… dígame si hoy sabre algo de esa chica mía….

Quiero saber si estarás aquí para el estreno de romeo y Julieta… quiero saber la impresión que tuviste al leer que obtuve mi papel principal, tu reacción al ver ese boleto solo de ida… mi Candy espero que esa carta donde me dices que vendrás d vuelta a mi llegue pronto…

¡Señor cartero! Estoy seguro que hoy si hay algo para mi ¿no es así? ¡Casi puedo sentirlo! No hablo de propaganda ni de notas de fans desesperadas… dígame que hoy tendré en mis manos una carta de mi novia, una carta que viene de lejos, de Chicago y que es enviada por una hermosa chica de ojos verdes….

Señor cartero ¡espere un momento! ¡Espere un minuto! ¡Se que esa carta esta ahí! ¡Revise de nuevo! ¡Entrégueme pronto esa carta…! ¿¡Que no ve que esta espera me esta matando!?

Quiero saber de ella, de su examen final. Quiero saber si ya es enfermera titulada, quiero saber si con todo orgullo puedo decir que mi novia es enfermera graduada, y de las mejores… señor cartero revise de nuevo…

Señor cartero! Hoy es el dia no es cierto? El viento me lo dijo! ¿Me entregara por fin esa carta que tanto anhelo? Mire de nuevo esa maleta…. Señor cartero alívieme esta pena, ponga en mis manos esa misiva que tanto espero…

Seguro ya lo tengo harto pero piense en mí un momento, seguro que usted solo se divierte al verme sufrir por esa chica que vive tan lejos de mí…

¿Que hoy es el día? ¿Es que acaso estoy soñando? ¡Dígame que esto no es un sueño y por fin tengo mi carta entre las manos! Noooo ¡claro que la quiero! Tanta espera ha valido la pena… ¡gracias señor cartero!


End file.
